


The Beginning Or The End?

by purgatoan



Series: 12 Days of Destiel [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Implied Smut, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Student Dean, Teacher Castiel, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: A surprise is waiting for Castiel as he gets back to class the next day after he made a move on his student.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 12 Days of Christmas Challenge | @waywardlullabies | Day 8
> 
> Prompt: Eggnog and Exchanging Gifts
> 
> Beta: @oceanblue-and-forestgreen on Tumblr
> 
> It’s the eighth out of 12 Destiel pieces I’ll be publishing daily, from December 14th to 25th, as a Christmas Celebration.
> 
> First time writing Destiel teacher/student AU!

That was something he certainly didn’t expect.

After getting to class and sitting in front of his desk to prepare for the first lecture that day, he spotted a bottle on one of the student’s desks.

_ Wasn’t the class supposed to be cleaned up after every school day? _

When he took a closer look at it, it turned out to be a bottle of Eggnog, with a piece of paper attached to it and a red bow tied around the neck.

Without a second thought, he unrolled the piece of paper, his eyes taking in the message that was scribbled on it.

_ Merry Christmas, Mr. Novak _

_ Or, should I call you Cas, after yesterday? After you fucked me on this exact desk, not caring if someone would hear my screams as I was begging you to let me come? _

_ Right. I think Cas is a better option then. _

_ I thought you deserved a gift for finally making a move on me. I know you’ve been eyeing me since the beginning of the school year, you aren’t exactly subtle. _

_ Don’t worry, though, no one will find out, unless you want people to know. _

_ Consider this bottle an offer of some sort. After your last lecture, I’ll come to class and it’s up to you to decide what our next move is. I want to be sure what I’m getting into, but I hope it will be a beginning of something, rather than the end. _

_ Dean Winchester _

_ PS. If you decide this was the end, though, all those bruises will be a nice reminder of our little encounter. _

Castiel couldn’t help but feel his cock twitch in his jeans as his mind wandered to the day before. The sight of Dean Winchester spread out in front of him wouldn’t leave his mind. Dean had been begging Cas to fill him up, to fuck him so hard he wouldn’t be able to walk the day after, his cock red and leaking precome.

He knew it was coming, that either he would lose control one day or Dean would. That kid had been irresistible and obnoxiously inappropriate since the first time he walked into Castiel’s class.

The thing that drove Cas mad most often were Dean’s beautiful, full lips, wrapped around a pencil or a pen, nibbling on it as Castiel was trying to carry on with the lecture.

Cas lost the count of how many times he had jerked off to the thought of Dean’s perfect face or body. Anything about Dean had him going, it never failed to make him hard as rock, but it always left him unsatisfied, as he had never thought he would get a chance to try anything with Dean.

Glad he was wrong about that, as, one day, the tension had just exploded.

Dean had been the last one in class as the lecture had ended. He closed the door once everyone had got out of the room and cornered Castiel before he even had the chance to blink.

Dean’s lips had been on his in a flash, demanding and rough, and Castiel had had no choice but to give up the last ounce of control he had had left. He shushed the voice that kept telling him to stop, that this gorgeous teenager was his student, but he didn’t listen.

Cas wouldn’t change that decision, though, it was one of the best he had ever made.

And, fortunately, he already knew what to do with whatever happened between them. He wasn’t ready to let that go, he knew about that. They could have lots of fun, Dean and him, he was sure of that.

* * *

 

As the last lecture ended, he pulled two glasses out of his cabinet, pouring a generous amount of eggnog into them.

Dean was underage, but after what they did the day before it didn’t seem to matter. He was already corrupted anyway.

The sound of door opening disrupted Cas from his thoughts and a smirk found its way onto Castiel’s face as soon as he saw that the person who entered the class was Dean.

„What do you think about your present, Mr. Novak?” Dean crossed the room in a few strides, stopping right in front of Castiel.

„I like it very much,” Cas began, holding up the glass toward Dean, „but it doesn’t seem like a pleasant activity, drinking alone, don’t you think?”

„I have no choice, but to agree,” Winchester admitted, taking a big gulp of the liquid, licking his lips obscenely after he was done swallowing. It seemed like he was putting on a show for Cas.

„Good,” Castiel let out, following suit. He put the empty glass on his desk and continued, „It seems like it’s only a start. I believe you prefer the start to the end, from what I’ve read in the letter?”

Dean’s face lit up as he answered, „Yes. The beginning sounds perfect.”

He didn’t have to say a single word, then. Castiel’s lips crashed into his in no time, the teacher’s hands lifting Dean up and setting him on the desk, knocking the glasses over in the process, but neither of them seemed to mind.

They had more pressing issues to take care of.


End file.
